Season 3, Episode 2
by n4m4w45
Summary: Mind Games. In episode 2, David and Peter have a fight about whether David should act as "the Prowler" or not. Angry at Peter's opinion, David attempts to take a mission by himself: Investigating two girls who appear at M3, who know Peter's secret!
1. Chapter 1

Mind Games

…

Hola, everybody!

Today's episode will be based on an issue of Marvel Adventures Spider-Man.

I think its issue 55. I'm not too sure though…

Sorry, but I wanted to use the characters from that issue for my season!

But just the basis for the story is copied. The actual way the story is told it entirely different.

So without further ado, I present Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3, Episode 2!

…

Previously, on Spectacular Spider-Man:

David Chilly, age 15, has moved to New York from a small town in Missouri.

Walking home from school one day, he discovered Peter Parker's super-hero secret.

David helped Spider-Man stop two cat burglars: Cain and Abel from stealing from Stark Enterprises.

As thanks, Tony Stark gave David two of his gadgets:

Two electrical wips that will allow David to swing like Spider-Man,

And an extending staff, made from adamantium.

The same day he stopped Cain and Abel, Spider-Man saved two young women, and by doing so, they've somehow figured out Spider-Man's secret identity!

…

"Wow! Swinging above the city is so cool!" David used his new gadgets every day now, practicing his new-found skills.

Quickly, getting undistracted, he looked around. Was he being followed yet? He quickly used his other wrist to let out another electric line. It connected to a building using magnetics, and he zoomed across the city.

He was being chased!

He quickly swung string after string of electric line, and he tried to make it to his goal, his school. He looped around the Daily Bugle a few times, and was even able to jump off the roof of an apartment! But still, a few minutes later, he was caught.

"Got you!" Spider-Man fell from the sky, swung a web, and met David at his own height.

"Woah!" David almost lost his grip. "Peter, don't scare me like that! I almost fell!"

Peter brought his finger to his mouth. "SHH! Don't call me by my real name, Prowler! We ARE trying to keep a secret identity after all!"

The Prowler winced. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that!"

It had been about a week since Prowler and Spider-Man first met. Since then, Peter had really loosened up to the idea of someone knowing his secret, and welcomed the chance to have someone to talk to. The two of them had both come to enjoy this half-hour before school, where they'd practice with David's "toys." But Peter was still a little reluctant about Prowler fighting crime….

Almost to prove my little summary for you, an alarm rang in a clothes store beneath them. Spider-Man was preparing to jump down and join the fray, when Prowler asked:

"Can I come and help?" Spidey sighed. They'd gone over this before.

"No, Prowler. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I can-"

"That doesn't matter, dude! Maybe in a few years! But you've just been doing this for a week. Sure its fun for you to be able to fly around like this, but I'm not sure if that means you can fight crime. Just stay here, on the roof." And Spider-Man jumped down to save the day.

The Prowler sat down and crossed his arms.

"Phooey," He said, very annoyed.

…

…..Cue the Spectacular Spider-Man theme song!"

…

Peter Parker, now in school, slammed his locker shut.

"Oh, come on Pete! It's been forever since we've hung out! It's like you hate us, now! All the first week of school you've been hanging out with that Chilly kid! What gives?" Harry had confronted Peter. Gwen stood by him.

"Its not that I don't like you guys anymore," he glanced at Gwen and sighed. He looked at Harry again. "I've just….That kid doesn't have any friends yet, and…I just thought I'd make him feel welcome."

Harry calmed down. "Yeah. Okay. But hey. It has been forever since we've hung out. Why don't you come with me and the gang? We're going bowling?"

"Gee, I don't know, Harr. I had this thing-" Pete was actually going to patrol as Spider-Man, but…

"Please, Peter?" Gwen gave Pete a puppy face.

"Oh! Come on! Cheater!" Peter immediately melted. "Alright, fine! I'll come!" Peter hoped David wouldn't mind…Maybe he'd ask him to come…

"Great!" Harry put his arm around Gwen. He knew about those two, but he loved Gwen too! "Come meet us at 6:00! You know the place!" Harry started to walk off with Gwen.

"See you there!" Gwen gave a loving smile to Peter without Harry noticing, and the couple walked off.

"_Sigh…_" A smile went from ear to ear was all over Peter's face.

"AAWW! That's so sweet!"

"Wahooah!" Peter jumped. Who was it?  
>"Man, dude. Why don't you just ask her out?" It was David. He had no idea of the drama he had just entered into!<br>Peter sighed. "It's a bit more complicated then that, dude. She's dating Harry. And I'm…single again, but…" Peter was cut off.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but I was watching. She totally digs you too, Man! Why don't you guys just give Harry there the sad truth?" David still didn't get it.

"Because, Dave. Harry's dad died a few months ago. Gwen's all that he has left….What else can we do?" Peter looked down at the ground and sighed again.

Now understanding Pete's dilema, he said, "Okay. Yeah. Change of subject. When can I get a little more action?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're not ready yet."

"Oh yeah. So you are?" David half-glared at his only friend at his new school.

"Yes. I am. Because I have super-" He looked around, making sure no one was listening. He lowered his voice. "I have 'abilities' that keep me from getting hurt! You don't though."

"But-!"

"Dude! Maybe if you train hard, you can start fighting crime when you're eighteen! As for now, out of the question!" How many times did he have to tell this to David before he would get it in his head?

**RING!** The bell went off.

"We will talk about this later."

"You're going to get the same answer, Dave. Get to class."

…

"_Sigh…_" David was the one sighing now.

'Why couldn't Pete understand?' He thought to himself. 'Not only do I want to fight crime…I need to. I could really make a difference here, and not feel guilty anymore, for…Wait. What's going on?'

When David turned the corner, he saw two young women talking to his principal, but something weird was going on…He stood out of sight and listened.

"You don't understand…" The older blonde woman said. "We need to talk to Peter Parker!"

"On what grounds?" David's principal retorted. "You are two women without any identification, no particular reason other then to interview him…"

The blonde woman put her hand to her forehead. The younger one-She looked to be about David's age!- said, "Emma. Don't…" But it was too late.

"I have kids to look after! No!" The principal was red in the face now.

The blonde woman, Emma, put on an innocent look, and cutely she asked, "Please Honey?"

Watching from where he stood, David saw a sort of haze go over his principal's eyes!

"…Fine, Sweety. Just don't take too long, he's got to be in class…" His principal now smiled at Emma.

David nearly threw up when his principal and Emma gave each other a long, passionate kiss! The other younger girl closed her eyes, and shook her head.

When the two came out of it, Emma told him, "Now will you please go get him?"

"Yes, hang on." He walked toward where David was standing! He turned the corner…

Alone again, the younger girl asked Emma, disgusted, "Did you have to kiss him?"

Defensively, Emma replied, "I had to make it look convincing, Chat…'

"No one's watching!"

"Yes, but…never mind, let's go in," She smiled, wiping her mouth.

"Blech!" The younger girl, Chat, walked in with her, gagging.

Behind the corner, where David was, he stood with the principal in a daze.

"Okay. So I'm hoping you will obey any orders now that I've hit you on the head. So I'm going to tell you to go back into your office, and forget everything in the past….we'll say ten minutes."

The principal mumbled, "M'kay…"

The principal walked off, and David started to walk to the door.

'Okay, this is my big chance! I've got to learn about these guys, they mean business! I just have to remember to keep my mind defensive and stable!' David breathed in, He didn't know if this was the best idea…Maybe he should get Peter…No! He was in class! 'I've come this far. No turning back, I guess…"

Bravely-and stupidly- David walked in the door.

…

Have you guessed who the blonde woman is?

I hope so! She's really popular in comics these days…

Anyway, yeah. I'll have the next chapter in the coming days.

In the mean time, what'd you think?

David's too whiny? His gadgets are cool? Not enough Peter? Weird-but-cool bad guy intro?

I'm sure you guys have thoughts too!

So why don't you go ahead and review?

I'll see you guys in a day or two!

Peace in Christ, Imagine on, and ten forward!


	2. Chapter 2

What's up guys?

So, I'm thinking about doing a Teen Titans/Spider-Man crossover.

It'll be an actual tie in with my two seasons going right now.

If you think so, you'd better make sure you know what's going on in each story first!

So should I do it?

Tell me in a review!

Okay, anyway….

…

David walked into the door. Emma sat up. She had been slouching.

"Why, hello!" She smiled at him, welcoming. But David knew. He was cautious.

"Uh, hi. The principal said you wanted to see me?" David grabbed a seat, but didn't sit down.

"Yes, we did," Emma guestered to Chat too. Chat waved, smiling. "Sit down…Peter…" Emma suddenly was deep in thought.

"Uh…yeah…" David sat down. "…If you don't mind my asking…Who are you?"

Emma snapped out of it. "Yes, I'm from the Daily Globe. You, and this student here, Sophia Sanduval, both have exceptionally high grade scores, and it is my story to interview you both."

While David nodded, pretending to believe, Chat suddenly flinched slightly. Emma was in her head.

'This isn't Peter! He saw us in the hallway with that principal!' Emma was very angry, but she didn't show it on the surface.

'It isn't? Well, who is he then?' Chat wasn't a professional mind-speaker. Her curiosity showed.

"What's up, Sophie?" David asked. The room had been quiet for a few seconds, while Emma and Chat were "talking."

"…What?" Chat woke up. Emma glared at her. "Oh! Nothing! I…was just…wondering how you'll answer the first question!" She looked back at Emma. She smiled, glad that Chat didn't just screw the whole thing up.

"Oh! You've already answered the first few questions?" David asked. He stumbled through the lies, being intelligent wasn't easy…

"Yeah…most of them actually..we've been waiting for you for a while…"

Emma's mind interupted Chat's. 'This guy is the one that stopped that robber last week! Apparently, he also saved Tony Stark's entire business! At least, that's how HE puts it…'

'Then let's find out about him, too!'

'Why not?' Emma smirked. Before David got too suspicious, she asked, "So tell me about your childhood!"

As David began to talk about what he knew of Peter's childhood, Emma played a scene for Chat, right from David's own memory…

…

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" a much younger David could be seen with his three siblings. They were walking with their dad- through prison.

"Daddy! Daddy! What else are you gonna show us?" The child younger then David, Bruce was excited and practically jumping off the walls. The prisoners weren't as happy.

"Well Kiddo, I was thinking I'd show you my office, and that's it. It's really not the best for you four to be here," Their father looked kind, and a little out of shape. He was the head guard for the county jail.

"But it's 'Go to Work Day!' We gotta come see you!" The little girl, only four, attached herself to her daddy's leg.

"Yeah, but some of where I work isn't the nicest place to be, Anna." He picked her up and hugged her before he started to carry her.

The youngest boy, Leroy, was saying 'Hi!' to all the prisoners, who smiled at the kid's optimism.

"Hi!" Leroy had gone up to the meanest of the bunch, Bernie Zan.

"Get out of here kid, before I pinch your tiny little head off!" Bernie growled. Leroy backed off. The boy, only 5, was about to cry.

"Oh! You gonna cry now, BABY? Go on, do it!"

"Prowler! That's enough!" David's dad went up to his cell and shook the steel door. "Don't threaten my kids! You do that again, and I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Zan slumped back, more laid back.

David's family walked on, but David stopped when he heard it-

"Sst! Kid! C'mere!" David turned and saw that the mean man who was mean to Leroy talking to him.

"I don't know…my daddy might get mad…" David spoke, nervous.

"Ah, it won't 'mount much, we's just talkin'!" Bernie said.

"Uh…okay…What do you want?" David walked over to him.

"The keys to my door are in that room over there….Would you get them for me?"

David jumped back, appalled. "Are you crazy?" He said in that freaked out little kid voice, "You're a bad guy!" David was a huge fan of super-heroes. He read comic books about Superman and Bat-Man, and read a lot of history on Captain America.

"Yeah, but," Zan crouched down, identifying with the kid. "I learned that being the bad guy is the wrong way to go. That's why it's called 'bad!' So I want to be a good guy now, a hero, a crime fighter!"

The eight-year-old believed this. "Really?" He said quietly, in a day dream.

"Yeah. But they won't let me out. They don't believe I'm a good guy now. But you believe me! I can tell! Will you help me out?"

David's memory couldn't recall why he did it. Maybe it was because the Prowler was very convincing. Maybe it was because David wanted to be a hero someday too. But for whatever reason it happened, his life changed. Forever.

He went into the other room, the break room. He got the keys. He gave them to the Prowler. He unlocked the door. The criminal for Georgia, on the run, now in Missouri, was free again. Then Dave's family walked out.

"David what are-" He saw him. "Oh God, please no!" He whispered to himself. .5 seconds later, he yelled out, pulling out his gun, "GET THE HECK AWAY FROM MY SON!"

David stood there, confused. In the mean time, Prowler jumped into the break room, came back out with a gun, and glared at Mark Chilly.

"I MEAN IT, PROWLER! JUST BACK AWAY!" Scared for his kids' life, he lowered his own gun. His three other kids hid behind him.

First David flinched. The noise was so loud. Then he didn't know what happened for a few seconds. He _couldn't_ know what happened-he was only eight. But it did. Then came the realization. After that, the tears. The sobbing hadn't come yet, though. The sobbing was to come. But the shriek-_the shriek_-from his sister was loud enough to break an eardrum. The noise after that almost did.

_That's _when the sobbing came. That's when the absolute agony came. David fell to his knees. The noise came again. _And Again._

The Prowler walked up to Mark Chilly. "That's what you get for holding the Prowler."

David's family had been shot.

When the other police in the building came in, he shot them too. He killed nine people that day. After the noise was finally over, he walked up to the child, who had been forced to grow up a little to quickly. He walked up to the child, gun in hand.

_Sobbing_, David crouched and put his hands over his head.

"Quit your whinin' kid. I saved the day! I saved me! And I'm gonna save you."

He threw his gun to the stone floor. David flinched at the noise, and with that, he cried more.

"Thanks a lot, kid. I owe ya one. In fact, I'm gonna pay you right now," He pointed at him. "I coulda killed you today. But I didn't. 'Cause you helped me. Thanks."

He started to walk out the door, after reloading the gun. Just before he left, he cried down the hall, to David, "But if I come across you again, I'll kill ya! So you'd better watch out for-" He turned around, and went out the door. He screamed at the top of his lungs. "THE PROWLER!"

…

Emma then came out of the flash back, and spoke to Chat, who had long since started to cry. Emma had put a block on David from noticing Chat's tears.

'He cried and cried until three hours later, when his mom came looking for her family. And an hour later, five more cops came to take their shifts. They found his mother, crying with him, holding her only child. They started to look for the Prowler right afterwards, but he was never recaptured. He's still out there somewhere, today…'

"That's…That's horrible!" Chat said out loud. Emma kept David from hearing her, too.

"That's why, as a hero-in-training, he uses the name 'Prowler.' He wants to right the wrongs the Prowler has done. He wants to right his own wrongs as well…."

Speaking again to David, she said, "That's enough Peter, your done."

David came out of his trance. "Oh. Really? I am?" Extremely nervous, he got up to go. He was sure she knew he he was, as well as Peter! He was so stupid! What had he been thinking? He needed to-

Suddenly, he was in a trance again.

Emma spoke to him. "Now I want you to bring the real Peter to me a 5:00 at this address," She wrote it down on a note, and handed it to him."Tell him its urgent, but make sure he gets there!"

"Okay." David said, cold.

Chat squirmed in her seat. She didn't know if this was the best thing to do anymore. And she wasn't all that sure in the first place...

I'm going to try to put the next chapter up once a week, along with a Teen Titans chapter.

I'm going through some computer difficulties right now, but I should be okay. (I hope!)

Hope to see you guys next week! I'll try to fix my problems as soon as possible!

So what'd you think?

Too much David? Awesome origin? Emma's too powerful?

I'm sure you have thoughts too,

so why don't you go ahead and review?

God bless, imagine on, and peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

…

Well. Here we are again.

It has been far too long, so I'm going to stop yacking, and I'm going to finish Episode 2 of Spectacular Spider-Man Season 3!

…

David paced in his room. It was 4:00. Peter needed to be at the address by 5:00. He had to do this...The woman had put him under mind control! He had to get Peter to be there! If he didn't, he didn't know if his mind would explode or what...in fact, he changed his mind. He absolutely had to.

But she didn't tell David how to do it!

…

Pins crashed. It was a strike! Peter, with Aunt May's permission, had gone straight from school to the bowling alley, where he was playing with the old gang: Harry, Gwen, MJ, Rob, Kenny, and even Flash and Liz!

"Great job, Pete!" MJ congratulated him. He had gotten the strike.

"Yeah, dog. I didn't know you had it in ya," Rob said, in his deep voice.

"Aw, come on guys! It's just luck!" Flash erupted.

"Yeah, I mean, Jeez!" Kenny agreed.

"No, I believe that strike was completely legit...and huge for our team! Yeah!" Harry jumped for joy. Gwen, beside him, smiled, and blushed.

"Heh," Peter shrugged, "Guess I don't know my own strengh..." Suddenly, his phone rang.

_Let's get down to business...To defeat...the huns!_Peter sighed. He set that ringtone for David. He did not want to pick up. As he picked up, he thought:

_Why do I have to deal with this guy? He can't fight...You know what? I should just let him fight crime until he dies! I should go up to him and say-_

"Hey, Dave. What's up?" Peter sighed. Why was he so naturally friendly?  
>"Pete! Pete! We got trouble!"<p>

"Dave, with you, there's always trouble." Peter rolled his eyes. "What is it now?"

"There's this woman with mind powers, or something! She wanted you, but I took your place! 'Cept, she mind-controlled me, and I have to get you to an address at 5:00, which is in an hour, but she didn't tell me how to do it! I thought I'd warn you about it!"

Peter was astounded. He moved away from the group. "Well, I'd hope so! Where is this place?"

"32 Oaks."

"Hey, isn't that an apartment?"

"I didn't make this up, its the address she gave me...Pete, what are you goin' to do?"

Peter sighed. He knew what he needed to do. But he didn't want to. Still, if this woman could really mind control, he was gonna have to do this...

He sighed. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do..."

…

Peter came back to his friends, who were still playing. He sighed again. _Time for another hard part..._he thought.

"Hey, guys. Dave just called me..."

Everyone stopped.

"Do you have to go, Pete? We need you for this game!" Harry complained.

"Yeah, well he kinda needs me right now."

"...Well, some friend you are. Out with the old, in with the new, huh?" Harry jeered at Peter. All of his other friends were silent at this cold remark.

"...Harry, its not like that, its just-"

"Your new best friend needs you."

"No, that's not it at all..." Peter fumbled with his words.

"Come on, Peter...Please stay..." Gwen asked. It was hard for Peter to turn her down. But he did.

"Sorry, Gwen...its just..."

"You gotta go," her voice hardened.

"Yeah..."

As he left, he thought to himself, _That could have gone just a __little__ bit better..._

…

Emma tapped her foot. She had dressed a little fancier than usual, in something of a casual dress, not the every day clothes she had been wearing. She didn't know why exactly she wanted to dress up...she just did.

She looked at her watch. 4:55. She did not doubt that David would tell Peter, she just hoped that Peter would listen. _Knowing Spider-Man's identity and history could prove a valuable asset..._

Chat was in the other room thinking. Did she really want to be a part of Emma's schemes anymore? True, she was a mutant...but...

_I really have no where else to go since the institute closed down, but I can't stick around with Emma for that much longer..._

…

Spider-Man swung across the streets, getting closer and closer to the address that David gave him. Under that mask, Peter was thinking to himself:

_David was under that woman's mind control! I really don't think this is the best way to do this. This is stupid. Why am I doing this? I can't fight a telepath! Well, that's the whole point...I can't just let her off! She'll just keep doing what she's doing! I...no...We have to figure out what she's..but, what can she figure out! ARGH! I don't know what to do!_

Spider-Man kept slinging closer and closer to a danger he didn't know he could escape...

…

David stood in an alley. He had just gotten off the subway, and he snuck in here to change. He wasn't sure if this was still a good idea. He had wanted to do this for ages, since before he could ride a bike...and now it was here. Spider-Man needed him. And he needed to pull through. Could he do it? Dave just wasn't sure. But he would try. For Peter, for his family, and maybe even for all of New York. You never knew with telepaths...

…

Peter Parker walked through the door of the address Emma gave David.

"Ah! You must be Peter Parker! I'm so glad to see you here!" Emma walked up to greet the 16-year-old, and instantly tapped into his mind.

_Chat, can you hear me?_

_ Yes..._

_ Good. I'm in. We can figure out all about Peter Parker now!_

_ Do we want to?I mean that other kid's past was bad enough! Sigh..._

_ Quit worrying! Its too late now!_

And as Emma Frost talked with Peter about his grades, pictures of Peter's famous past flashed through Emma and Chat's mind.

_Emma, we shouldn't be...Oh my gosh! Its too much! His uncle! Emma, Please stop!_

_ No, Chat! This is what he to live through! Its amazing! Its spectacular! We have to learn more!_

_ No, Emma. You have to learn more..._

_ Chat? Where'd you go?_

Emma was annoyed. Chat went out of her mind range. This was annoying. Emma hated it when people went out of her control. But when she finished with Peter's origin, Emma tapped into Peter's conscious...and took over.

_Peter. Don't fight back. You can't. You are now under my control. _

_ ...Okay._

_ I want to practice with your power. Now come on, lets go rob a bank._

_ ...Okay._

Suddenly, Emma felt an incredible pain in the back of her head! She passed out, and fell to the ground.

David, as the Prowler, had smacked up the side of the head with his staff!

"Okay, Peter. You're under Emma's control, but I'm going to-" He was about to smack him out of it, but Peter jumped.

"Peter! Attack the Prowler!" Emma had gotten up!

"Oh, come on!" David complained. He quickly used his electric whip to dodge the mind-controlled Peter Parker.

"You're lucky my brain is on fire, David! Otherwise, you'd be under my power too! But that won't be an issue for long..." Emma stood, and pointed at David. Peter Parker jumped on David, and started hitting him!

"Ah! Nooo!"  
>It was over for the Prowler, Peter's Spider-strength was too much for the only hero around.<p>

_What am I going to do?_ David thought.

_You're going to lose._ Emma replied. Her powers were returning.

Just in the nick of time, a dozen squirrels jumped onto Peter, and started biting him! Peter, mindless of the pain, pushed them off, but one of them hit him really hard in the head with a nut.

"...What? What happened?" Peter was back!

Chat walked into the room. "I happened!"

"Chat! What are you doing?" Emma was furious.

"Making sure you don't hurt anyone anymore!"

"Wait, your that Sophia girl from school!"

"Who? David, why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I didn't know she was important!"

"Emma, this needs to stop! They're just kids, like me! You need to stop picking on us! I'm done following you around!"

"Chat...?" Emma's eyes started to water. Chat was the closest thing Emma had to a friend. So much, that Emma had never put Chat under her control.

"No, Emma. We're done here!" She told her animals to attack her former-friend.

Prowler, and Spider-Man(Peter had put his mask on. Everyone knew who he was, but he felt weird without it.) looked at each other, and shrugged. Then they jumped into the fray! Within seconds, Emma had been pinned down, and Spider-Man had webbed her hands to the ground.

At any other time, Emma would have just commanded Spider-Man and Prowler to let her go, but she was too wounded...

"Chat...? What did I do?"

"That fact that you don't know is why I'm so mad. You're hurting people's lives! For your own amusement! And you don't even know its wrong! I'm not going to hang around you anymore! Emma..." Chat started to calm down, and the squirrels that had attacked stood by her side, nuzzling up against her. It was as if they knew how she was feeling. "Emma, I'm going back to the life I had before the X-Men. I'm going to live with my sister here, in New York. I'm going to go to school, and I'm going to be away from you. And while I live the life I'm supposed to live, you need to figure out if you're good, or bad. Because if you're bad," She looked at the costumed figures beside her, watching the whole scene take place. "Then you're going to have to deal with these super-heroes."

Emma sighed. Suddenly, Prowler used his adamantium staff to help Emma out of the webbing.

"Hey! Spider-Man yelled. Prowler got aggravated too, when he snapped out of it.

"Fine. Chat, go live your life. But don't come crying to me when you get normal problems. You want better grades? You want the boy to like you back? You want to be popular? I can do that for you. I can make your life perfect! Well, I will no longer!"

"Fine with me, Emma!" Chat stood her ground.

"...Very well then. Fare well!" And with that, she vanished!

"Sh-She's gone!" Prowler started to freak out. Spider-Man smacked him.

"Haven't you learned anything by now? She fooled us! She's probably right in front of us!"

"Oh, right sorry."

"It's no use. Even if we find her, we won't remember us. Let's just be glad she didn't do anything else...Come on guys...Lets go..." Chat sighed, and told her animal friends to go back to their normal lives.

"Right...and we'd follow you...why?" Spider-Man pointed to her, accusingly.

"You mean you're really going to just let me walk away?" Chat smiled.

Spider-Man and Prowler both looked at each other.

"Uh...No," They both said, simultaneously.

"Okay then."

…

The next day, at school, Peter walked up to his Gwen and Harry.

"Hey, that was a lot of fun last night! Who eventually won?"

"Hmm!" Gwen stormed off.

"Gwen! Sigh..." Peter didn't want Gwen to run off like that!

"I don't know, Peter...I think she's really mad at you..." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I bet that makes you real happy..." Peter instantly regretted saying that.

"As a matter of fact, it kinda does..." Harry said, with a lowered voice. "I know how you two feel about each other, but I love Gwen too! I won't let you have her!"

Peter was shocked. He didn't know that Harry knew! Suddenly, he started to get very angry with his best bud...

"That's so stupid, Harry! If you know, why don't you-" Peter was yelling.

"Spider-Man killed my dad! My dad's is gone! My dad's gone...All I have is my mom...and Gwen...I thought I had you too, Pete," Harry saw the anger and jealousy in his best friend's eyes. He turned around and walked away. "Guess I don't..."

Peter glared, and sighed. He turned around and walked toward his locker. _Oh, great! Just great! Now, the love of my life is mad at me, my best friend is mad at me, half the school is still mad at me for breaking up with Liz, and now, people are figuring out my secret, like, every day!_

"Are you still stuck in your little drama problems?" David and Chat caught Peter by surprise.

"Whoah! Guys! Hey..."

"Wouldn't your 'mmf-mmf' sense tell you that we were behind you?" Chat asked. She knew everything about both David and Peter. Which made both of them a little nervous...

"Uh..." Peter hesitated, "My 'mmf-mmf' sense only warns me when I'm in danger...

"Well, I guess you're not in danger then..." Chat smiled at his new friends.

"Yep," David said. He was glad he wasn't the only new kid anymore.

"So what's the story, Peter? You gonna save the world again, today, Peter?" Chat asked.

Peter smiled. He was already beginning to warm up to the idea of some sidekicks...

"Well, yeah, I guess you can say that..."

"Want some help?" David asked. His skills as the Prowler were improving...

Peter hesitated. Would it work? He wasn't sure. But right now, it seemed alright. "Sure..."

This was going to be a lot of fun!


End file.
